Un ùltimo Vìnculo
by le.clarius
Summary: El Hechizado telah pergi mengejar keabadian. Membawa serta ikatan terakhir kita pergi. House of Habsburg.


Darah. Apalah artinya darah? Semua darah sama merahnya, bukan?

Tetapi tidak untuk dinasti ini. Darah Habsburg harus tetap murni. Hingga begitu banyak konsekuensi yang ditimpakan padanya, menggariskan anak lelaki itu sebagai tunaganda—dengan dihinggapi banyak genom yang homozigot dari perkawinan sekerabat, termasuk penyakit gila warisan moyang mereka Joanna _of Castile_, tugas besar untuk mempertahankan monarki dibebankan pada tubuh lemahnya. Datang tepat ketika orang-orang Spanyol dilanda keputusasaan untuk seorang penerus generasi _Spanish_ Habsburg, _El Hechizado_—ia disambut dengan kebahagiaan antero negeri dan janji akan kenangan selama jejak sejarah belum tersapu.

Carlos _segundo_, dengan _Spain Empire_ di genggaman tangannya.

Tetapi segalanya berakhir tak sampai setengah abad dari hidupnya. Ketika sepasang mata itu tertutup, November 1700 menyaksikan akhir dari sang penguasa yang _**terkutuk**_ sejak dilahirkan dari rahim sang permaisuri.

. . .

_**Un Último Vínculo**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OOC. Some hints, but safe nonetheless.

. . .

Desir angin yang hampir beku menyapu sudut-sudut kota Madrid yang sunyi. Mengiringi sedih dalam ungkapan miris kesendiriannya, mengiris hati mereka yang mencintai sang Raja dalam sendu. Ketika tak lagi napas terhembus dari sosok itu—yang meski harus hidup dengan hanya mengandalkan tubuh yang tak sempurna, tetapi masih tetap tangannya bergerak demi rakyat Spanyol.

Berhelai rambut coklat bergerak pelan ketika dibelai bayu. Sosoknya tak goyah di tengah terpaan keras sekalipun. Sepasang matanya yang biasanya hijau teduh kini tak terbaca. Lelaki itu, sang personifikasi Spanyol, terdiam dimandi oleh duka.

Ia menyaksikan segalanya, ketika sang _segundo_ menutup matanya dan juga ketika jasadnya dimasukkan ke dalam peti. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana kastil mereka dibanjiri air mata kesedihan dan penyesalan. Ia menyaksikan pula saat peti sang Raja dipendam di dalam tanah dan ditimbun tanah juga—sampai nisan terpasang kokoh di atasnya, menandai kepergiannya ke pelukan keabadian, tanpa meninggalkan warisan seorang penerus. Tubuh lelaki itu tak memperbolehkannya memiliki anak sendiri, meski dengan semua kerja keras yang bisa ia lakukan.

Dan masih—kristal hijau nan jernih yang tertanam di sepasang soket itu tak kunjung meneteskan mutiara beningnya.

Kesedihan begitu membuncah di dalam rongga dadanya sampai terasa sesak untuk bernapas. Sesal dan sendu berkumpul di dalam hatinya, tetapi masih tak kunjung bisa meruap keluar. Seperti ada rantai yang menahan dirinya dari menangis.

Mungkin itu karena kehadiran orang-orangnya? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Ia seorang personifikasi—dan seorang personifikasi harus mencerminkan negaranya. Ia harus jadi kuat, agar negaranya juga kuat. Lagipula itu untuk kebaikan rakyatnya juga.

Tetapi di saat air mata rakyat Spanyol tumpah ruah membanjiri tanah, seharusnya ia ikut menangisi sang Raja, bukan? _El Hechizado_—ia yang terkutuk. Dan ia yang terakhir dari darah dinasti _Spanish _Habsburg.

Terakhir… dari Habsburg.

_Austria—_

Ia masih berdiri tegak saat satu per satu orang melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman itu. Hampir tak bergerak. Refleksi di balik matanya masih sama—ketika sorotnya yang tak terbaca tertimpa pada nisan terbaru. Dengan nama Carlos _segundo_ terukir pada batu yang pucat itu. Pucat dan dingin—akhir dari lelaki itu.

Ia sendirian sekarang. _Spanish _Habsburg kehilangan harapannya, menyeret serta tanah ini pada dimensi keputusasaan mereka. Apa yang bisa dilakukan negara tanpa seorang pemimpin?

Sendirian juga dirinya di tanah pemakaman itu, untuk mengingatkannya pada masa lampau yang terus mengejarnya sampai ke manapun. Namun ia salah—karena suara langkah-langkah kaki yang hampir tenggelam dimakan deru angin itu tiba-tiba datang semakin dekat kepadanya. Spain masih tak mengangkat wajahnya dari nisan sang _segundo_, bahkan saat langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ada suara lain selain miliknya yang menggema di tanah pemakaman yang senyap itu. Dari nadanya yang begitu familier, sang personifikasi Spanyol segera tahu. Perlahan wajahnya terangkat dan teralih ke sosok itu. Sebuah senyum kecil namun sedih datang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Austria, kau datang." Sebuah pernyataan.

Austria tidak bergeming oleh kalimat Spain. Dengan nada yang sama ia mengulangi, "Apa kau tak apa-apa, Spain?"

Wajah Spain teralih ke atas, di mana langit selalu menempatkan dirinya dan menyaksikan kala memainkan manusia. Pucat dengan sedikit semburat biru yang tersamar oleh awan. Dengan gumpalan-gumpalan cumulonimbus yang muncul dari balik cakrawala jauh dan datang bersama angin dingin.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Austria," ujarnya dengan begitu enteng.

"Tapi…"

Sunyi melingkupi keduanya ketika Austria tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun memilih untuk menutup mulut. Spain juga tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk ia sampaikan pada lelaki yang lain. Hanya desir angin berbisik yang masih menangisi kematian sang _segundo_.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya hening. Sampai Spain akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Habsburg mulai jatuh. Bukankah itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kepala Austria hanya tertunduk. Matanya memperhatikan detail daun rerumputan yang panjang dan tampak seperti pedang pendek.

"Ikatan terakhir kita telah pergi. Benar 'kan, Austria?" lanjut Spain. "_El Hechizado_ turut membawanya ke dalam kubur."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bodoh!" sergah Austria. Matanya kembali ke sosok Spain.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, 'kan?" Ekspresi di wajah Spain tak pernah berubah ketika kata-kata itu lancar mengalir dari mulutnya. Termasuk retorika yang datang setelahnya, "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, he?"

Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi saat Habsburg luruh. Tetapi yang sebenarnya, tak ada yang berani menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Untuk mereka, sebuah diorama perubahan telah mulai diukir di wajah Eropa.

Austria terdiam mendengarkan semua kata-kata Spain. Perlahan matanya kembali turun. Waktu dua abad sejak kedua monarki mereka diikat oleh satu darah keturunan rasanya berlalu begitu cepat untuknya. Semua kini terasa begitu sureal. Raja berganti, namun kerajaan bertahan—dalam kejayaannya ataupun dalam keterpurukannya. Dan segalanya akan terus berubah dalam ilusi realistis periode.

Tetapi tak ada lagi ruang yang tersisa untuk penyesalan, demi sebuah suksesi untuk sebuah kehidupan. Karena setiap awal selalu memiliki akhirnya sendiri.

Satu isakan terluncur dari mulutnya, sekaligus menarik perhatian dari mata Austria kembali. Spain terjatuh di lututnya. Wajah tertunduk. Tetes-tetes bening meluncur menuruni pipinya dan jatuh di atas tanah. Lalu menghilang ketika jutaan butiran debu menghisapnya.

Dingin menyapu kedua sosok lelaki itu. Austria masih tetap diam dan berdiri, menyaksikan punggung Spain yang bergetar. Isak pelan terdengar, namun ia terus menangis dalam sunyi.

"_Lo siento_, Carlos."

Austria menghela napasnya dan turun sejajar dengan lelaki yang lain. Ia merangkul tubuh Spain yang melemas setelah eksplosi emosionalnya dan menyangganya kembali berdiri di atas dua kaki. Perlahan mereka tertatih keluar dari tanah pemakaman.

"Hei, Austria."

"Hm?" desah Austria.

"Kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku iri setiap kali melihatmu bersama Hungary dan Holy Rome," aku Spain.

Austria tak menjawabnya, hanya terus menuntunnya melangkah pergi.

"Karena sejak lama aku hanya… seperti ini. Bahkan Romano pasti berkata kalau aku boss yang buruk," lanjut Spain.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan antarkan kau ke rumah," ujar Austria tenang.

Senyum kecil dan pahit itu datang kembali ke wajah Spain.

"Tapi meskipun ikatan terakhir kita telah pergi," Austria melanjutkan, "apapun yang terjadi aku masih tetap ingin—"

Hembusan bayu bertambah kencang, mengikuti langkah-langkah kedua lelaki itu di atas batuan konkret. Senyum di wajah Spain tak lagi pahit. Akhirnya ia bisa merasa tenang, meskipun gumpalan awan badai dengan cepat melingkupi atmosfer Madrid.

"_Gracias_, Austria."

. . .

Letupan senapan dan derap kuda mewarnai medan pertempuran yang bersimbah oleh darah mereka yang telah terjatuh. Dada Spain naik turun dengan cepat, berusaha menggapai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyamakan ritme kebutuhan dengan pacuan adrenalin di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit karena perpecahan terasa berkecamuk hebat di dalam dirinya—namun Spain masih ingin mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki. Senjata terpeluk erat oleh kedua tangannya. Ia berlari sambil berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik reruntuhan bangunan, sekaligus menghindari tembakan dari France di sisi lain medan peperangan. Madrid bergelora hebat di bawah deru pertempuran.

Terbayang kembali ketika Philip V dinobatkan setelah kematian _El Hechizado_, lalu mereka tanpa alasan rasional mengambil alih seluruh tanah Spanyol. Perjanjian telah dilanggar. Konsekuensi tak bisa dihindarkan.

Lalu Austria datang kepadanya dan perang ini seakan memang telah digariskan untuk terjadi.

Spain melirik dari sudut matanya di saat Austria merunduk untuk menghindari serangan. Senyum perlahan kembali ke wajahnya yang lelah dan kotor oleh noda ledakan.

"Aku juga, Austria," bisiknya. Austria tak mendengar kalimatnya yang ditenggelamkan letusan senjata.

Dalam kepalanya, terpantul kembali gema kata-kata Austria ketika kematian _El Hechizado_.

"—aku tetap ingin bersamamu, Spain."

. . .

Biar darah meleburkan takdir

Dalam harap yang disanjung ikatan

Biar darah tak perlu terderai

Dalam menunggalnya kebebasan

Biar darah menyolidkan _**kita**_

Antikatalis dari _**kita**_yang terlampau

Tapi darah tetaplah akan mengakhiri

.

.

.

(end)

_Un ultimo vínculo_ : _a last bond_ – atau begitulah kira-kira. Menerima koreksi orz

_Lo siento _: maafkan aku

_Gracias _: terima kasih

_Segundo _: kedua

**Referensi**

Charles II atau Carlos _segundo_ (1661—1700) adalah raja Spanyol yang terakhir dari darah _Spanish _Habsburg. Tubuhnya menderita berbagai akumulasi kelainan genetis yang diwariskan oleh perkawinan sekerabat dalam dinasti Habsburg, termasuk menyebabkannya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan dari dua kali perkawinan. Karena kelainan genetis itu pula ia mendapatkan julukannya sebagai _El Hechizado_ alias_ The Hexed_ atau 'yang terkutuk'. Kematiannya menyebabkan terjadinya _War of Spanish Succession_, ketika _Duke of Anjou_ dari France dinobatkan oleh ayahnya, Louis XIV of France (dinasti Bourbon) sebagai Philip V, penguasa seluruh tanah Spanyol—yang adalah sebuah pelanggaran pada perjanjian yang ada. Louis XIV sendiri adalah suami dari Maria Theresa _of Spain_, dari _Spanish_ Habsburg. Penobatan ini ditakutkan akan menyebabkan penyatuan antara France dan Spain lalu membuat keseimbangan kekuatan di tanah Eropa bergoyang.  
>Dalam perang ini Spain terpecah menjadi dua pihak, antara yang loyal dengan Philip V (bersama France dan Electorate of Bavaria) dengan yang loyal pada Archduke Charles VI dari <em>Austrian<em> Habsburg yang akan menerima Spanyol bila Philip V dan adiknya menolak (bersama Holy Roman Empire, Great Britain, Dutch Republic, Portugal, Duchy of Savoy).  
>Kira-kira begitulah intinya yang saya dapat ._. Koreksi? Silakan saja~<p>

. . .

Entah saya kesurupan apa bikin fic _House of _Habsburg. Mungkin karena ke-_awesome_-an kasus _inbreeding_-nya Charles II XD #yangbeneraja #anakeksak

Oh, ya. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf kalau saya punya salah, baik yang disengaja dan terutama yang tidak disengaja. Mari kita sambut bulan suci dengan hati yang suci dan semoga kita masih dipertemukan dengannya tahun mendatang.

Terakhir, review minna? Onegai m(_ _)m

-knoc


End file.
